Halloween: Michael Myers Returns to Haddenfield
by frustratedscientist94
Summary: Years later, Michael Myers has been in Smith's Grove, watching, waiting for the night he'd return to Haddonfield. The time has come, and he has returned. Which also just so happens to be when four familiar girls and a boy has arrived in Haddonfield. Michael Myers will pursue his sister, and kill anyone in his way.
1. Evil Has Escaped

_"I met this six year old child with this blank, pale, emotionless face and the blackest eyes...the Devil's eyes. I spent eight years trying to reach him, and then another seven trying to keep him locked up because I realized what was living behind that boy's eyes was purely, and simply_ _**EVIL**_ _." - Dr. Sam Loomis, Halloween, 1978_

* * *

"This is Dr. Harold Smith, apprentice of Dr. Loomis," the doctor spoke into the recorder. "This recording is meant to relay my experience with the patient Michael Myers."

The doctor stands with the recorder, walked over to the window, and looks out as the rain cuts through the darkness.

"So far, he has been noticeably unresponsive," he continued. "He's a blank slate. He just stands, and watches, waiting. I don't know if he is even able to hear me. I have, in my possession, his mask. I can now see what Samuel meant, now. Michael Myers is dead. The humanity in him has died years ago. He is nothing now, but a blank canvas. I will record-"

Suddenly, Harold heard gunshots outside the door. He hesitantly walked over to the door and slowly opened it to find blood smeared down the darkened halls, bodies scattered abroad, and flickering lights.

"What the h-" Harold began, but cut off as he saw Michael Myers towering over him. "Michael?"

Michael then grabbed his throat and lifted him up against the door. He threw the doctor toward the desk with enough force to break it in half. Michael retrieved his mask from the ruins of the desk, then walked outside of the Smith's Grove Sanitarium as a Japanese airliner flew over him, about to land. Michael started walking towards Haddonfield immediately, in search for his sister...

* * *

 _Haddonfield, IL_

 _October 31, Halloween_

"Come ooon, Pete! I wanna explore!" a bubbly girl exclaimed, pulling her friend along the streets.

"What are you, Sayori? Eight?" Pete responded, slightly annoyed.

"Pete, you aren't a little curious?" Sayori asked, a little disappointed.

"Curious about what?" Pete asked.

"About Haddonfield!" Sayori answered.

"Its just a town. Why're you so excited about it, anyway?" Pete asked, generally confused.

"Leave her be, Pete," said a slightly taller girl with long hair and green eyes. "She's just excited about being in a new country."

"I know, but Monika, we have towns in Japan, its not any different here," Pete added.

"I'm gonna go explore the town," Sayori explained. "Natsuki, you wanna come with me?"

"Fine," Natsuki answered. "But I'm not paying for anything!"

Pete looked over to a girl with purple colored hair, purple eyes, and was slightly taller than the rest of the girls. She had traveled with them, but has not spoken a word to them. He thought that he had better talk to her, so he walked over to her and spoke.

"Yuri," he started as the girl flinched. "You've been quiet today. Something wrong?"

"Oh, no," Yuri answered. "I've just been too absorbed in this book, I guess."

"Ah-well, would you like to go with Sayori and Natsuki, or stay with Monika and I?" Pete asked.

"I'd much rather stay with you and Monika," Yuri answered.

"Alright," Pete replied. "All we're gonna do is check out the house we'll be staying in for two months."

"I'd rather do that than traverse throughout the town," Yuri said.

"Okay, come with us, then," Pete said, motioning for her to follow him and Monika.

Just as Yuri arose and was walking over to the two that remained, she bumped into a tall man (though not taller than Yuri) who was wearing a mask of a white, pasty head and long, dirty, brown hair protruding out of the back of the mask.

"S-Sorry, sir! I-I..." Yuri began before looking up at him.

He didn't even look down at her. He just stood there for a moment before walking away to the other side of the street.

"He's certainly not friendly," Pete said.

"You said it," Monika commented.

Yuri stared at him as he walked down the sidewalks of Haddonfield before Pete called her.

"Come on, Yuri!" he called, and she followed.

* * *

After Michael passed Yuri, he started to go behind the houses until he found one door open. He sneaked in and grabbed a knife that was lying upon the counter top.

He turned toward the door and saw a seventeen-year-old girl, phone in hand. She froze in place as Michael walked over to her. He grabbed onto her hair to hold her in place as he sliced her throat open and watched her as she bled. She sunk to the floor while clutching her neck, her eyes wide. She eventually bled to death. Only then did Michael leave the house.

When he did so, the sky was orange as the sun was still shining overhead. Michael decided to stay in that area until nightfall, so he proceeded to murder everyone who was left in the house.

No screams were heard. It was silent and peaceful as the lights turned off from inside the house.

* * *

"Hurry up, Natsuki!" Sayori pleaded as she made her way down the sidewalk and to their house.

"I AM!" Natsuki calls to her, frustrated. "Jeez..."

When they reached the house the were greeted by Pete on the porch.

"Hey, guys," Pete greeted. "Have fun?"

"Yeah!" Sayori answered.

"Well, Sayori did," Natsuki said.

Natsuki turned to notice the lights in the house across the street go dark behind the transparent curtains that covered the windows. She then turned back to the rest.

"Well, can we come in?" Natsuki asked in her usual bossy tone of voice.

"Yeah...come on," Pete invited, motioning them forward with his right hand and grabbing the door knob with his left.

They stepped into the house. It was a two story house, the bedrooms being on the second story and the utilities being on the first story. It was not that beautiful, but is was nice, still. The front door led to the living room, as the kitchen was in eye view from the living room.

"You like it?" Pete asked as he led them around.

"It's aright, I guess," Natsuki commented.

"I love it!" Sayori exclaimed.

"Of course you do, Sayori," Pete said.

With that, she skipped to the kitchen, as Pete suspected she would do.

"Anyway," Pete continued. "The bedrooms are upstairs, but the other stuff is down here."

"Wait, where's Yuri?" Natsuki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, she's up in her room," Pete answered. "Reading, I guess."

"And Monika?" Natsuki asked.

"Out back," Pete answered.

"Doing what?" Natsuki asked.

"I don't know," Pete answered.

* * *

Monika was just standing in the backyard, watching as the kids of Haddonfield walked up and down the streets dressed in costumes.

"Okay, Scientist," she said to me. "You can stop describing the scene now."

Okay, I'll stop.

"Thank you," she said. "I know that all that awaits us in this fan fiction is death. I know the title, I know about Michael Myers. Reader, be honest and tell me, who do you expect to die in this story; Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, "Pete," or... *sigh* me?"

A long silence progressed before she spoke again.

"Okay, Scientist," she called out to me. "I'm done. You can continue."

Thank you.

* * *

At Smith's Grove, Howard and his colleague were discussing the current situation.

"You should've called us, Smith!" his colleague exclaimed.

"Sorry for not calling, Bill, I was in the process of going in and out of consciousness!" Howard retorted. "Call this in."

"Where are you going?" Bill asked in frustration.

"Haddonfield," Howard answered.

"That over a hundred miles away, Smith!" Bill exclaimed. "No man can walk that far without stopping!"

"Dr. Sam Loomis often told me that he isn't a man," Howard said. "He said that Michael Myers is evil on two legs, and I believe him. Much more after studying him for three months."

Howard then got into his car and drove towards Haddonfield, in search for Michael Myers...

* * *

 **A/N: I know that I have loads of stories still unfinished, and I apologize. This was meant to be a Halloween Special, but now, I'll release a Halloween Special and Christmas Special a little late this year. After that, I will continue writing the unfinished stories. Just like Monika so kindly stated for me - thanks, Monika! Anyway, like she told you, review and tell us who you think will die. Talk to you in the next time!**


	2. It Has Begun

_"Samhain: it means 'Lord of the Dead'"_ _\- Dr. Sam Loomis, Halloween II, 1981_

 **Disclaimer: Some of these scenes and dialogue was inspired by the Halloween franchise.**

* * *

"He's heading to Haddonfield, I'm telling you, Sheriff!" Howard warned over his cell phone as he drove.

"I would rather not cause a panic, Smith," the Sheriff replied.

"Could you al least look for him?" Howard asked, concerned for the small town.

The Sheriff sighed, then answered, "Sure."

He immediately hung up, and Howard did the same.

A few moments later, he noticed a truck behind the bushes that are beside the road. He proceeded to park near that area to investigate.

"Do you need help?" Howard called.

As he reached the cab of the truck, he discover the driver, wearing only his underwear, lying his head upon the wheel. Howard attempted to lift his head upward, but ended pulling it completely off. Howard dropped and stumbled back. It had not been cut off, no, it had been torn off with someone's bare hands. Immediately, he turned and ran to his car, and sped towards Haddonfield.

* * *

As the sun continued to set, the streets of Haddonfield became more active.

"Man..." Sayori sighed. "I wish we got here earlier, we could've dressed up."

"You mean, you still haven't outgrown that?" Natsuki asked.

"You still haven't outgrown manga?" Monika intervened.

Natsuki expressed her anger, but could not speak, so she just sat back down onto the sofa.

"You shouldn't judge if you have the same problem, Natsuki," Yuri said.

"SHUT UP!" Natsuki yelled.

* * *

Howard finally arrived at the police station in Haddonfield.

"Sheriff!" he called as he entered.

The Sheriff slowly arose and walked over to Howard's eye view.

"What do you what, Smith?" the Sheriff asked in monotone.

"I have reason to believe that Michael Myers has arrived in Haddonfield," Howard explained.

"How?" the Sheriff asked. "A man could never walk that far."

"Trust me, Sheriff," Howard said. "I found a body just outside the city! He was naked and his head was torn off! He's here! In your town!"

The Sheriff sighed, then said, "I'll give you four hours to prove me wrong, but if you can't, get the heck outta my town."

"Four hours is all I need," Howard said as they left the station.

* * *

As the night fell, Michael left, knife in hand, to the old Strode house, which so happened to be the house that Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, Monika, and Pete were staying in.

He walked the streets, blending in with the crowd, until he reached the house. He stared, watching the house and the inhabitants until Sayori walked onto the porch, in which case, Michael hid behind the bushes at the side of the house.

Sayori was humming loudly as she watched the kids trick-or-treat up and down the street. She leaned on the banister, wishing that she could join them, or at least hand them candy.

Michael walked away to the back, but snapped a twig beneath his feet as he walked, but did not stop.

As he heard Sayori call, "Hello?" he hid.

Sayori walked off the porch to investigate, but before she could reach him, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned swiftly to see Pete.

"Hey, Sayori," he said. "Where're you going?"

"I-I heard something!" she explained.

"Probably a raccoon," Pete speculated. "C'mon, let's go back inside."

Pete led Sayori back into the house as Michael stepped out from behind the house and watched them reenter the house.

* * *

"Where are we going, Doctor," the Sheriff asked Howard as they drove.

"The cemetery," he answered. "I just want to be sure. When he killed in this town for the first time in 1978, he stole his sister's tombstone."

"Doc, I'm sure they'd call in a theft if it were to happen," the Sheriff said. "I'd say that you're just paranoid."

"It pays to be paranoid, Sheriff," Howard replied. "Especially if we're dealing with pure evil."

As a response, the Sheriff just sighed and shook his head. They later pulled into the cemetery.

They got out of the car, then progressed to the grave of Judith Myers. They searched for the grave for a few moments before Howard realized a plot with a missing gravestone.

"Sheriff!" Howard called. "Come here!"

As the Sheriff arrived at the grave plot, he was stunned.

Suddenly, Howard grabbed a nearby shovel, and began to dig.

"Woah! What're you doing?!" the Sheriff shouted.

"I have to be sure!" Howard vaguely explained.

The Sheriff grabbed him immediately, then warned, "You continue, you'll be spending the night in a jail cell!"

The Doctor obliged and left with the Sheriff.

When they got to the car, they could here a voice on the radio.

"Sheriff?" he called.

The Sheriff picked up the receiver, and answered, "Sheriff Deckard here. What's the emergency, Deputy?"

"You're needed at the Johnson house..." the deputy answered. "...and you may need to bring a mop, sir."

The Sheriff hesitantly played the receiver on the dashboard as Howard glared at him. Without another word, they drove to the crime scene.

* * *

"Uh..guys?" Natsuki called, looking out to the house across the street. "There's something going on over there."

"What is it?" Monika asked as she was entering the living room.

"I don't know yet," Natsuki answered.

"How many cars are there?" Pete asked.

Natsuki counted for a moment, then answered, "Five."

"Why would they need so many cars?" Pete asked himself.

A few minutes passed, then they saw a few bodies riding to the ambulances on gurneys.

Natsuki gasped and backed away from the window.

"What's wrong?" Sayori asked in a soft voice.

Pete touched Natsuki's shoulder, causing her to turn around swiftly, and scream.

"I saw bodies! It was murder!" Natsuki screamed. "There was a murder on our street!"

"Natsuki, calm down!" yelled Monika over Natsuki's cries.

"NO!" screamed Natsuki. "WHAT IF WE'RE NEXT?!"

"We're not next!" Monika said. "We'll be fine."

 _Though, the writer really has the power to decide if you are next_ , Monika thought.

* * *

"Do you believe me now?" Howard asked the Sheriff as he left.

"Deputy!" the Sheriff called. "Block this road off. Don't let anybody through."

The Deputy obliged.

"Alright, Doctor," the Sheriff sighed. "Worst case scenario is your inmate is still here. If he is, and if he kills again, just know that you were the one in charge of him."

The Sheriff walked off toward the car without saying another word, leaving the Doctor alone.

* * *

Sayori, meanwhile, felt a cold draft coming from the back of the house.

She shivered, then spoke, "Does anyone else feel that?"

As nobody answered, she searched for the source of the draft, and found the back door opened. Sayori froze in shock and her mouth gaped open. She backed away from the door only to back into something.

She slowly turned around and saw a man with an expressionless mask and overalls standing behind her. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. The man grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the door. He put her head in between the door and the wall, and he slammed the door shut.

Before he did so, her last thought was of Pete as the door closed on her skull, crushing it, killing her instantly. Michael, then, dragged her body outside to store it until he was ready for it.


	3. The Strode House

"Sayori?" Pete called.

"Sayori, you okay?" he called again.

There was no answer.

When he arrived to the back door, there was blood and bits of meat around the area, the door was wide open, and there were signs of a struggle. Pete attempted to open his mouth and call the others, but before he could do so, a shadowy figure walked past his view outside of the wide-opened door.

"Hey!" he yelled as he ran through the back door to chase after the figure. "Stop!"

As he neared the corner of the house, Monika placed one hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn swiftly to meet her.

"Monika!" he interjected. "You scared me half to death!"

"Come back in," Monika said.

Pete did not know why Monika seemed so afraid. He thought that she was afraid due to the blood near the back door, but that was not it. She was afraid because, in her awareness, she knew what had happened. Pete did as she bid, leaving Monika standing still, staring at him walk away.

"Writer," she whispered. "Stop this! You were going to kill him if I didn't intervene!"

Not me. Michael was. Plus, you didn't intervene of your own free will, I made you intervene. Now, go continue the story.

With that, Monika obliged and went back into the house.

* * *

With Howard standing at the Myers' house, waiting for Michael, and the entire Sheriff's department covering the streets, it seemed as if Michael was trapped. Howard checked his gun to see how many bullets he had in it.

"Still a full round..." Howard mumbled.

He turned to see Sheriff Deckard walk toward him from across the empty road.

"How are you, Sheriff?" he asked.

"Not great," he answered. "We got a call from a foreign boy who said a girl he came to America with has gone missing."

Howard sighed at this, then asked him where he was.

"At the station now," the Sheriff answered. "He said that he came with a few of his classmates...well, clubmates, really. All girls. The rest are still at the house."

"What house would that be, then?" Howard asked.

"Its the old Strode house," the Sheriff answered.

Howard glared at him when he said that, then said, "Get them outta there."

"Why?" the Sheriff asked in great confusion.

"Laurie Strode was his sister," Howard explained. "He may be headed back to find her."

* * *

"What's taking Pete so long?" Natsuki asked.

"He has to explain everything to the cops, Natsuki," Yuri explained.

"Why? You worried?" Monika asked with a slight grin.

"N-no!" Natsuki answered quickly, her face turning red. "I-I just think its...um...strange, okay? Its not that I _like_ him, or anything!"

"No one said you did," Monika replied, still grinning.

"SHUT UP!" Natsuki yelled, her face completely red.

Monika laughed as Natsuki ran to the front porch.

She stopped laughing immediately as she realized what was going on.

 _You better not, Writer,_ she thought.

This is my story, you all are my puppets, Monika. You all will follow along whether you want to or not. I. AM. IN. CONTROL.

* * *

As Natsuki stood upon the front porch, she looked upon the barren streets that were once filled with life. She stood and waited for Sayori, or Pete, whoever came back first. As she waited, she felt a chilling breeze blow against her. She shielded herself from it when she felt a large hand grab onto her mouth and pull her to the wall. She fought back, but to no avail. She felt a sharp pain in her lower back, then felt a wetness cover the area. The man released her, but she could not scream. She could only look back and stare up at the emotionless mask of her attacker before she fell to the wooden floor of the porch and gave her last breath. The man walked off, purposely leaving her lie before the door of the house.

Moments later, Yuri opened the door to check on her. She saw the body and screamed.

* * *

As Howard and Sheriff Deckard drove to the Strode house, they heard dispatch say that there had been a homicide there.

"HURRY!" Howard yelled as the sheriff sped up.

* * *

 _"To all available officers, there had been a 804 at the old Strode residence."_

Laurie heard this over her scanner. She immediately knew what was happening. She got her pistol, a shotgun from her gun cabinet, and left, headed for Haddenfield.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, guys! I'm finally back! Here's my plan; I will go down the list. I will finish this story, then I believe is Inside Jurassic World. Every Sunday will be a new chapter. Promise. Anyway, I am writing (with the help of God) a book! Different from the one I _was_ working on. Muuuuuuuch different... Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Talk to you next time!**


End file.
